Miranda's Nightmare
by Saint Alia
Summary: Companion piece/sequel to Jack's Nightmare. This is Miranda's nightmare.


Miranda wakes up and immediately reaches for Jack. Its just one of those morning rituals of her. Confirm her favorite biotic is still with her. But Jack isn't there with her. She weakly opens her eyes, sit ups and scans the room. Maybe Jack is already up.

Miranda is in her cabin on the Normandy SR2, but nothing looks out of the ordinary. Except maybe... She recalls her and Jack had plenty of fun, last night. Lots of rolling around on her plush bed. Miranda remembers the biotic coming back from a mission only to beeline to her cabin upon return, to Satisfy both parties itch for the other to scratch. Jack is her almost panicked desperation, ripped Miranda's catsuit off and fits of cloth flew everywhere. Miranda didn't care about that, though. The way Jack handled Miranda's body makes her absolutely crave Jack's touch even more. Nothing matters anymore. Except Jack. She wont tell her favorite lover, that, of course.

Miranda notices her cabin is spotless. As is how she prefers. Everything is in order. Miranda maybe guessed Jack cleaned up her mess? To which Miranda guffaws out loud. Jack? Cleaning? Miranda cant help but snicker to her self. She can imagine Jack stark naked in a kitchen, perhap cooking something that smells delicious. But that would be near impossible considering Jack's refusal to have anything to do with houses and white picket fences. Miranda can't help but smile at the thought.

She completes her morning ritual of shower and some catching up on work. Nothing too involving. Jack must be down in her little 'cave' and Miranda plans on visiting. Maybe convince Jack to consume some food with her. Maybe ask if she'll spend the night in Miranda's cabin tonight, again. She's grown rather fond of the crazed bald woman. Nothing she can pinpoint as to why she likes the biotic, but she doesnt spend too much time questioning her feelings. No need. Whatever void Miranda has, is stowed away when Jack is around. Miranda likes that. Apparently alot.

She decides it's time to pay Jack a visit.

She gets to the top of the stairs that leads down to Jackhidey-hole. She knows Jack is down there. She can hear little taps or clicks. Jack must be working on something. She's halfway down the steps, waiting to see Jack.

What she's waiting to see as she continues to descend the stairs, jump up off her cot and stands, looking at Miranda. Miranda looks at Jack. Slightly startled by the quick and agressive stance Jack's taken. Miranda confused as it looks like Jack is ready to fight.

"I apologize if I've startled you, Jack"

Miranda watches, expecting Jack to calm down, and perhaps maybe smile or even greet Miranda. But... Jack stays in the same fighting manner. Jack is snarling.

"Jack?" Miranda asks innocently.

"What the fuck do you want, Cheerleader?" Venom dripping from each word.

"Jack"

Miranda says more sternly, while walking up to stand in front of Jack. Miranda isn't sure what happened or even if she didn't do anything wrong or not. But after last night and the positively lovely cuddling they both shared, last night. She doesn't know what have could gone wrong.

Jack doesn't say a word to Miranda but just stands there, almost growling, ready to attack Miranda. Miranda has had enough. She reaches to cup Jack's cheek.

"Baby? What's going o-"

Jack gasps rather loudly to what Miranda just said.

"Oh you B-"

Jack goes to swing at Miranda for whatever insult she just said. Miranda barely dodges the first swing, stepping back, letting out a shocked gasp of surprise. And another for the second swing Jack tries to deliver to Miranda's face. Miranda backs up, not really sure what to do. She doesnt want to defend herself, not against her lover.

She's standing against a wall, Jack edges closer, looking like she ready to swing again.

Miranda doesnt want to believe Jack would actually hit her. She can see it coming, but she braces for it. Still hoping Jack doesn't go through with it. What has she does wrong? She had such an amazing night, last night. Miranda thinks to when she and Jack did hate eachother. But they found a way through it all, and became lovers. It wasn't planned but now that they have an understanding, she doesn't want to go back to the way it was. The bickering, the blood boiling, admitting that her employer was wrong. What they did to Jack was wrong. She regrets it. But they both moved on from the fighting. They found Solace in each others arms. Miranda cherished that, and wouldn't change a thing. Miranda comes out of split second reverie.

"What the fuck is going on in YOUR head, cheerleader? Were you dreaming about me, or WHAT?! Did I make your pussy wet, Cerberus? Guess what Bitch, that shit ain't fucking happening. I know I'm so damn desirable, but Fuck you. Not that I don't appreciate the hilarity of the situation... but i fucking HATE YOU, cheerleader. Now scram. I got way better things to do, than you trying to seduce me. I don't know what the fuck you're playing at, anyways. But if you don't beat it..."

Miranda is so hurt. For Jack to turn out like this? She thought they had something. She wanted to tell her the truth. At least she thinks its the truth. MIranda wants it to be the truth. She decides to tell Jack. Whatever the consequence, Jack has to know how Miranda feels.

"Jack, I'm in love with you." Miranda doesnt like the desperation in her voice, but it's too late now. She said it. Consequence be damned. But the ensuing look on Jack's face, utterly breaks her. She can feel tears welling up.

Jack has the look of pure rage on her face. She's had enough of the mind games.

Miranda saw it. She certainly felt it. Against her face. The blow forced her to look in the other direction. She can see the stairs from where she came. But the lights are darkening. Her eyes are closing and she can't help it. She's sinking lower into oblivion. She wants to call Jack's name one last time.

"Baby? Wake up, you're dreaming."

Miranda opens her eyes, trying to figure out what is happening. Jack is in her face but she's not angry. She's just staring. She realizes she is being cradled in Jack's arms. Jack's hair is loose, hanging down around her face. She loves that face. She doesn't want to move. She just wants to keep looking at her love.

Miranda's nightmare is over.


End file.
